true love or just a bet
by Viccan96
Summary: Clary's friend decides to make a bet towards Clary and Jace to see if they can be in a fake relationship without falling in love with each other. sorry I am really bad at making summaries
1. Chapter 1

True love or just a bet

I was in my room just listening to some music when I got a text from my best friend Simon. -are you going to Isabelle's party- instead of texting him back I called him, and he answered after the second signal "hey Frey." He said "hey I was just wondering. Are you talking about the end of summer vacation party that only the seniors are invited to or is this another party?" I said. "The end of summer vacation is next week, and we are going to that one. Remember that you promise me that you would go. But no this is another party over at Izzy's house she just texted me. And I am going and so are you." "who are going? And of course, you are I would be surprised if you wouldn't go to your own girlfriend's party and also, she is my best friend, so I think that I should know when she is throwing a party but then again, she almost never tells me these stuff until the very last minute. So, if I were to guess she is probably going to come to my house within the next hour or so" I said. "all of our friend group. And you are right she is probably already on her way over but please just go freely this time I promise you will have fun this time" "fine I am going. But if I am having a bad time I am going." I said after thinking for a few seconds "fine but you have to be there for at least an hour. And don't you have to ask your mother first?" Simon asked. Yeah right, she is never home I thought "no, she is not home. When is the party by the way?" I said. "tonight. And of course, she isn't. well I have to hang up I promised Eric that I would practise with him before the party." He said. "see you tonight. And have fun." I said. "yeah see you then." He said and hang up.

About an hour later I got a text from and unknown number. -hey clary this is Alec lightwood. I got your number from Izzy. I was told to text you to make sure that you are coming to our party tonight and to tell you that even if you don't want to that Izzy will go and get your herself and that she is on her way to your house now. So, you don't have to text back if you are going or not. - I decided to go downstairs to wait for her. And just as I went to the kitchen, I heard the doorbell, so I went over to open the door. "hey clary I know that parties are not really your thing, but I promise one of my friends that I would get you to come." Isabelle said right away. "Izzy, I have already told Simon that I am going so don't worry" I said, "great let's go." "go where and have I not already told you to not give out my numbers to people without my consent" "to my house silly to get you ready for the party and it was only Alec this time. At least I have not given your number to some of my friends who have asked for months." "am I ever going to found out who this friend of yours is and can you at least tell me if I know the person" I said as I walked after Isabelle knowing that she wouldn't let me take some of my own cloths with me. "yes" was the only thing she said when she opens the door to the car and I open the other door. When I got inside the car, she started the car "yes to what." "both of them I was planning to tell you when school starts but only if you please join the cheer squad like you told me you would if me and Simon ever gets together. And as you know, me and Simon got together last month so know it is your turn to hold your promise and I will hold mine. But the one thing I can tell you is that it is the last person you would think about." She said, "I really have to stop making promises that is things I don't want to do." "yes, you do but at least you haven't broken even one of them." "sure, and only one of the things I bet on haven't happened yet." "wait are you talking about you bet with Simon." "yes." "what was that bet about again" "well it was if I don't get a boyfriend before the end of the first semester of the year and date him for a month or it doesn't count. I have to start dating the biggest player of the school and don't break it up until at least a month later, but I can't sleep with him. And if I get a boyfriend, he has to shave all of his hair of." "who would you say is the biggest player of the school" "well there is three people that it could be. We have Jace, Sebastian and Jonathan. And I can't date my brother so that leaves Jace and Sebastian." "good well we are here, and my brother have some of his friends over right know to help him set up the party. But I already told him that I would bring you here before the party starts." She said as the car came to a stop. I have been to her house many times over the last years or so but then it has always been more people.

When we got inside, I didn't see any one. "where are your parents and little brother." I asked. "they are on a business trip over the weekend and they don't trust us enough to take care of Max, so they took him with them. but let's go up to my room and find some party cloths for you to wear." She said. And started to walk up the stair. When we got up there stood a guy who I don't remember seeing before and he said "hey Izzy, who is your friend I don't think I have meet her before" "right magnus this is my friend Clary she goes to school with us. And Clary this is my brothers friend Magnus. We are getting her ready for the party, so she can impress some guys, so I can finally see my best friend with a guy. And by the way where are my brother" Isabelle said. "can I please help you know how much I love make overs. And this one needs my help. And he should be back any moment. He and Jace is out buying some things for the party." He said. "yes, that would be great but not too much glitter this time. And we just have to find the perfect dress for her. I should have something that fit her. And in the meantime, you can make some cupcakes for the party. I was supposed to make them before but then my brother literally lifted me out from the kitchen and told me that I am not allowed inside the kitchen anymore." She said. "yeah sure do you have everything here." I said not even trying to talk her into making me chose my cloths. It has never worked before and I don't think it will this time. "yes, I asked Alec to buy everything and he did yesterday. So, you go downstairs and then I must have you back within the next two hours. In that time, I should be able to get myself ready. And if I don't see you here at five, I will get Alec or Jace to lift you up here. So please if you excuse us, we have to get ready." She said "just one question. Aren't you supposed to help Alec with the party Magnus?" I said. "Nope I got excused this time. See you later biscuit." He said and took Izzy by the hand and walked away to her room. So, I walked back down and walked inside the living room to watch some tv before I start the baking.

After about twenty minutes I decide to start with the cupcakes. So, I put on the oven and walked to the fridge to take out all of the ingredients I needed. And just as I started to mix all the ingredients, I heard the front door open and two voices. "Izzy are you home and please tell me you are not inside the kitchen I already told you that you are not allowed in there after the last cooking failed." Said who I could only assume is Alec. "no, I am in my bedroom." Yelled Izzy back. And after she said that I went back to mixing the cupcake mixture. "hey Clary, why are you inside our kitchen. And when did you get here." Alec said when he stepped inside the kitchen with Jace close behind him. "well your sister asked me to make so cupcakes for her. And she told me that I was not allowed upstairs until at least two. And I don't know maybe a half an hour ago or so." I said "that sound like her. And know I do remember that she wanted to make cupcakes yesterday and she even made me go out and get all of the ingredients. And when I got back, I suddenly remember why she is not allowed inside the kitchen. So, she told me that she would ask you to bring some to her or make you do them. and so sorry for texting you without your permission I know how you are with your number. I will delete it if you want." He said "don't worry I don't care if you have my number. And can you please tell me what Izzy this time did to get banned from the kitchen how long are the ban for." I said, "can I also get your number I promise not to text you anything to rude." Said Jace. "sorry blondie I don't think so. But if you don't mind, I only have about an hour and a half to get this ready and you have a party to prepare for." I said. "one of these days I will get your number and when I do, I will finally make you like me." Jace said and winked at me before he walked out. "sorry for my friend but you are right I will leave you alone. But I will tell you the story later. And please try to be friendlier towards Jace or wait I have an idea I just have to talk to Izzy about it." Alec said, and he also walked out.

Alec point of view

I knocked on my sisters' room and I heard two voices "come in if you are not Clary." So, I open the door and said, "don't worry it is only me." "well what do you want." Said magnus. "I have a plan to bring Jace and Clary closer." I said and saw the look the both of them gave me. "do tell my dear brother." "well you know how much Clary likes bets and have she ever won any of them." "no not yet. But she might win the one she has with Simon. You know the one with her not getting a boyfriend this semester either. And before you tell me the plan lets us just call some of our friend and tell them all at the same time." Izzy said, "yes you take care of Maia, and magnus you can call Jordan and I will call Sebastian." I said. And took up my phone and called Sebastian. "hey bro so sorry for not being there for you today but what do you want." He said. "well you know how Jace have had a crush on Clary for about five years." "yeah of course the only people who don't know about that is Clary and some people who are younger then us." "well I have a plan, so I will put you on speaker, so you can hear the plan together with some of our friends." I said as I put the phone on speaker. I looked around to see if Izzy and magnus had done the same and they had. "can all of you hear me." I said and hear a bunch of yes. "well the plan is that I will make a bet with both Jace and Clary. And the bet is about their relationship. So I will ask Clary later tonight if she can come and join me outside and one of you will ask Jace the same thing and when we get them out there I will make a bet with them saying that I bet you guys that you can't be together for a month without falling in love with each other and if I win they will get an paid vacation to some very fancy place and if I lose I will do whatever they both want for a week. And we know that Clary can resisted a bet, so she will agree but the hard part will be to get Jace to agree with the plan because he knows that he have already lost. But don't worry I will just tell him about it know." I said. "well that sounds great and all, but I think that we should have some rules for how the relationship have to be. And I think a month is not long enough let make that three months. And also, shouldn't the consequence be something they don't want to do. And something we want them to do" Izzy said.

Clary point of view

About and hour and twenty minutes and I was almost done I just had to decorate them. I think I did a pretty good job. When I was done, I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost twenty minutes over five. Damn Izzy will kill me. "are you ready yet. And if you don't go up by yourself, I will have to bring Jace here do he can lift you up to her room." Said Alec "please I can probably bribe both you and him with my cupcakes over here. But the problem is that it will probably not work on Izzy and how long have you been here." I asked. "about five minutes but let go or she will kill both of us." He said.

"where have you been, I told you to be here at two exactly or I would get someone to get you here. But no time to argue hop inside the shower." Izzy said to me the exact second, I walked inside her room. So, I did what she asked me. When I got out of the shower, I saw some of mine underwear and a robe on the toilet, so I took them on and walked out from the bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror. With Izzy behind me. "so, who is the lucky guy that will get you as his girlfriend." She said "I have no idea. Maybe the guy that you want to set me up with or maybe someone else I have not thought about it that much." I said. "well don't worry I will get you hot enough to make all the boys want you. and who knows maybe you will have a boyfriend in the end of the night." She said. And before I could answer she put on the hairdryer.

About five minutes later the door open. And in walked magnus. "so is it my turn yet." He asked. "yes, you can take care of her makeup and I will do the hair. But what do you think up or down?" Izzy said. "down most definitely he likes it like that. And I will do that know. Have you decided on what outfit you want to give her, so I know what colour we are going for?" Magnus said. "no, I haven't decided yet, but I still thinks that we should go with the black dress he will love it. Or maybe the light blue one. What do you think." Izzy said. "the light blue dress. I love the colour." Magnus said. I guess I should be used to this being that ever seen I first meet Izzy she has tried to make me more like her.

About one hour later and I was all done. With this very cute light blue dress and the ridicules high heal she made me wear. "all done. But you have to stay in here for about twenty more minutes. So, I can make sure that everything is all done. But don't worry I will send Alec in so you two can talk" Said Izzy. "what are we supposed to talk about exactly Izzy. And when does this party of your even start." I said. "around seven. but people tend to be late. And I don't know just talk about something, so I don't have to worry about you just sitting on my bed and thinking about how you might be able to sneak away. And I texted Simon and told him that you are here. So, he won't have to worry about you not getting here and that you are home alone in your pyjamas and watching television. Like I know you planned to do. And don't give me that look I know that that is what you planned to do." Said Izzy and walked out of the room. I wasn't planning on running away but I think that Izzy might know me better than I do myself.

A few minutes later I heard a knock. "come in if you want, I don't really care what you do." I said. The door open and in walked Simon and Alec. "well if it isn't the most positive girl I have ever seen." Said Simon. "well you to would be angry if you would have not only Izzy but also magnus not letting you fix your own cloths or even your own face and hair. And have you two ever had two people pulling your hair and put on so much make up on your face that you don't even recognise yourself. So, I think I have a reason to be angry and to top it all of I have to go to a party I didn't even want to go to in the first place." I practically screamed at them both. "well if it makes you feel any better, I think that you look very pretty don't you think so to Alec." Said Simon in a way to make me feel better. "yes, the boys won't know what hit them. so please take a deep breath. And I will make you think about anything else. Like maybe you can tell me a story about how you lost that bet with my sister right before school ended. And what the conscience was" said alec. That made me smile a little "right that one. Well it started with me and Izzy sitting at lunch with all of our friends and I told her that if she ever would get together with Simon. I would join her at the cheer team. And if they never did I would have her do whatever I wanted for a hole month." I said laughing when I thought of it. And then the both of the boys started to laugh to. We all laughed so hard that we didn't realise that someone stud outside of the door just looking at us like we were crazy. "what are you laughing about." Said Jace when we finally stopped laughing. "an inside joke that you are not in on." I said. "yeah well I am here to tell you that Izzy wants to talk to Clary about something really imported." Said Jace. And I walked out.

Two hours later and the party was full on. And I have to say that I was having a pretty good time. "clary can you please join me and the rest of our friend in the backyard we all have something we want to talk about." Said alec. "yeah sure." I said not really knowing what they were planning. When we got out there, I saw all of our friends standing there with Jace in the middle. And of course, Alec pushed me towards him. "do you have any idea what this is about." I whispered to Jace. "no, I have no idea. But because it is our friends it can be anything." He whispered back. "so, you must be wondering why we are out here." Said Alec and of course it is him behind all of this. I decided to just node my head as in saying yes. "well we might have a bet we want to have with the two of you." said Izzy. Damn why does it always have to go back to a bet of some sort. "what kind of bet?" Asked Jace. "if you two can be together for three months without falling in love with each other. You get to choose what the punishment will be for all of us. But if you do fall in love. I get to choose what sort of punishment it will be." Said Alec. No no no anything but that. I will so lose this bet. I might have a slight crush on Jace and if we have to spend more time then necessary then I will probably fall in love with him. "but before you agree we have some rules how this relationship will work." Said Izzy "first this will not be a real relationship so the bet you and I have Clary is still on. But if you do want to end this fake relationship and start a real one then it counts." Said Simon. This seems like a very stupid rule, so I will only have three moor months after this fake relationship to find a real relationship "second rule. You have to hug each other every time you see each other. But after the first week we want to see you guys kiss each time you see each other" said Maia. Yeah that sounds fair and like all the other couple "third rule is that you have to go out with us and act like a real couple at least once a week. But when we are at school you have to act like a real couple the entire school day. You have to make the other student believe that you are a real couple." Said Sebastian. Well duh who would have thought of that rule "and fourth rule is that you have to move in to one of your houses after the first month. And don't look at me that way it was all Izzy's idea. I just couldn't think of any moor rules." Said Jordan. And of course, she did she is always this way. "and fifth rule you have to think of a pet name for each other" said magnus. "and finally, the most important rule there is. If one of you have got felling for the other person you have to tell it to one of us. And I mean any kind of romantical feelings. So, what do you think?" Said Alec. I have to think for a few seconds. But apparently Jace have already thought of an answered for the two of us. "I can't speak for Clary, but I think that it is a great bet and you know how much she loves to bet on things. But I can't think of anytime she actually won. So, I will agree on this one. What do you think babe?" said Jace. "sure, what do I have to lose. And you will have to think of a better nick name for me Jacey." I said. "great the bet will start tomorrow with breakfast over at Clary's house. You can now go back to the party. Clary can I speak to you in my room" said Izzy "sure, lets go." I said.

When we got up to Izzy's room she said "are you sure that you are ready for this. It will probably be hard with all the girls stare at you in a mean way. And all the boys will probably stare at Jace in a bad way. I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into." "don't worry it will be fine. And also, I have a secret I have to tell you." I said "is it about the giant crush you have on Jace. Because I already know." She said. "how in the world do you know that. And also, it is not a giant crush. Just a small one that would probably go away if you wouldn't have given me this bet." I said. "Clary if you have had a crush on him for over three years it is not a little crush. And also, I won't tell anyone. But you do realise that you have to give out your number to all of us and that includes Jace." She said. "yes, and I am okay with that. Have someone told my brother about this." I said. "yes, I asked Simon to call him to tell him the news. And what I heard he told Simon that he was okay with that and that he is coming home tomorrow with Luke." She said. "does that mean I have to go with Jace at the party next week and also hang out with him all the time next week when the school start. And also, what should we say if anyone ask us how and when we got together?" I said. "you just tell them that you got together at Isabelle's party and that you realise that you really liked each other. But if that is all I really want to go back to the party. And if you don't want to join me you can go to one of our spare rooms. You know that nobody is allowed up here when we are having a party." She said. "yeah you do that. I will see you tomorrow." I said and walked away from her room and to one of the spare rooms.

 **This is my first story on mortal instrument. And I really hope that you like it. And also, I don't own any of the characters I only owns the plot**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you like this.**

the next morning, I woke up to somebody knocking on the front door. Where am I the last thing, I remember is that I fell asleep inside the spare room in Izzy's house. But now that I look around, I can see that I am inside my own room. And who is at my door this early. I thought after I looked at my phone and saw that it was only seven. I put on some cloths and walked downstairs to open the door. And saw Izzy outside the door. "hello, I have been standing here for about ten minutes where were you." she said. "well I was sleeping. And how in the world can you be so happy and so awaken when you probably partied all night long. And just one question how did I get back here? The last thing I remember is me falling asleep inside one of your spare rooms." I said. "I asked magnus if he could take you home when he was leaving. So, he took both you and Jace to your home. And he even got Jace to carry you up to your room. And don't worry Magnus didn't drink anything. So, are you coming? we have at least on hour until the rest of the people are coming and don't worry, I am not going to cook I was planning on ordering some food from this really great restaurant. They have the most incredible breakfast you have ever tried. So, let's go." Izzy said. "fine but why are all the people coming to my house. We could at least meet up at your house or even Jace's house." I said "why didn't you say that yesterday. We could have change it. But don't worry I will have them all out from your house before Luke and Jon get back home. Do you know what time that is by the way?" She said. Well considerate that I have not spoken to either of them in about two weeks I would say no I have not. I thought. "no but they should be here in about four hours. If they left at the same time as they used to do when I went with them." I said on my way to the car.

"and, I didn't think about that yesterday I just went with what all the other said. You really didn't give me enough time to think things over. Or I would probably had said no." I continued inside the car. "well you can blame Alec it was his idea. Plus, we were all tired of the sexual tension between the two of you. and I don't think that you would have said no. you would probably have think all things over for about an hour and then you would have come back to us and said that you would be happy to fake date Jace. You always do that so we thought that we would put you on the spot. But I think this will be a great thing." She said. "I do not do that. And besides, me and Jace do not have a sexual tension. And what will people think about that the biggest player in school is dating the least interesting person of the entire school." I said, "don't worry it will be fine and why do you care it's not like you are dating for real. And besides, you are not the least interesting person in the entire school. You have many interesting friends and you are one of the nicest girls in school. And you can paint really well for someone your age." She said. She was probably right it is nothing to worry about. And, we are not dating for real so I should just not care about what others think. "I am not worried I just don't want to ruin Jace reputation in school. And maybe you are right I might not be the least interesting person. But I am not exactly the most popular girl and I am one of the shortest persons there. And even though that this is all because of a bet the rest of the school wont now that so they will still look at me like I am their enemy. And you do realise that before you came along, I was almost all alone with almost no friends being called art freak. By almost all people." I said. "well that won't matter anymore you are my best friends and if any one comes up to you and calls you art freak or does anything else, I will personally make them pay for messing with my best friend. And you know that I can be really scary if I want to be." She said. And oh yes, I can still remember that day when Alec forgot her birthday which is a strange thing considerate that they are born one day apart he is born two minutes over twelve at night and she being born two minutes before twelve at night I don't think I have ever laughed at his stupidity so hard before. And after that she made all of us ignore him for an entire week. And the only reason she forgave him was because he promises that he would buy anything she wanted for her next birthday and to buy her something extra expensive this year. After that we all decided to never get on Izzy's bad side every again. And alec have never forgotten anything ever again. "and besides, I will be at your side the entire time and so will all of your friends. So, you don't have to worry about anything and if anyone is making fun of you just ignore them. Or go to Jace I promise that he will protect you." She continued. The first week will be probably the worst week of my life. But after that it will probably die down and nobody will care. I thought. "yeah you are probably right I will do my best to just ignore them. Especially Kaelie and some of her friends." I said after thinking for a while. It will probably be for the best to not be around anyone of them for some time. Not that I would ever consider even going near them. "and after you joins me with the cheerleading squad you will not be one of the geeky girls who somehow sparked Jace Herondale attention. No, you will be one of the most popular girls who just happens to date one of the hottest guys in school. Who also happens to be the most popular guy and who is also our quarterback. But let's talk about this later we are here, and we have a big order to pick up." Said Izzy.

"yeah about that are we just going to wait around until them are done or did you call beforehand." I said when we walked out of the car towards the restaurant. "I asked Alec to call and order so we could just pick it up. I asked him before I left if I would cook or if I would let you. But he told me to go to the usually place and pick up the order but not until I picked you up." Izzy said. We continued walked in silent towards the door. "hey, I have an order to pick up. I think my brother Alec Lightwood called earlier." Said Izzy once we were inside and the old lady behind the desk said. "yeah he said an Isabelle lightwood and a Clary fray would pick it up. And there are about five bags and about ten different kinds of drinks. Think you two can handle it alone." "yes, no problem if you can just put all the drinks in a different bag that would be great." Izzy said and picked up her wallet and gave the lady some money to pay.

Twenty minutes later and we were back at my place. We walked to my front door and I was about to unlock the door when the door opens and on the other side of the door stood Alec and Simon. "don't worry we did not break in. I just happen so know where your spare key is." Said Simon. "don't worry I didn't think you did. But if you don't mind, I would really need your help to bring the food in." I said. "sure, but after can you please go up to your room and change and maybe take a shower. Jace and the others will be here in about ten minutes and you really needs to look your best." Said Alec. "fine but I won't put on any nice cloths just for a bet. And you all need to be here until my brother and Luke gets here. And I need to call my mom to ask here about when she will be home. So, I will see you later." I said as I walked up to my room.

When I got there, I first went to my bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I took on some of my cloths and took out my phone to make a call to my brother. He picked up the phone after about two signals. "hey if it isn't my favourite sister." He said, "Jon I am your only sister and I was just calling to ask you when you and Luke are getting back." I said back. "well we should be back in about two hours. Have you heard anything from mom?" He said. "good well just so you don't freak out there will be some people over at our house. And no, I haven't I was just about to call her. What about you or Luke have you talked to her this entire summer." I said hoping that he would say that he had and that she was fine wherever she is. But unfortunate he said "no sorry we haven't. where have she even been this time around. And is it the ordinary gang you are talking about. Because I would like to talk to Jace about treating you right. You know the ordinary big brother talk." I almost laughed at that he always says that he is the older one but, I am just about five minutes older. "well of course the ordinary gang plus one new member that I meet yesterday. His name is magnus and I think that there is something going on between him and Alec. But don't worry he is the nicest person around here. And you know that me and Jace will only fake date for about three months. And after we will go back to where we used to be." I said not even bringing up the fact that I was older than him or where my mother was. "yeah for now. Do you want to talk to Luke? We were just about to stop to eat some breakfast, so he is free to talk." He said. "sure." I said. I waited about one minute until Luke said, "hey my beautiful almost daughter I have missed you this summer." "hey Luke. I have missed you to, but you know that someone must take care of the house over the summer. You know when mom gets her freak outs and leaves me all alone in this big house." I said not even trying to sound like I wasn't sad about the fact that my mom has basically left me all alone. "well don't worry it is just that time of the year when everything is hard on her. She will be back at the end of next week like she always is. But let's talk about you and this guy you are dating." He said. "we are not dating for real it is just a bet. And you have meet him before. He has been friends with Jon even before you and mom began dating. And you have been together for ages." I said. "fine but how have your summer been." He said. "good I lost another bet to Izzy about the fact that she and Simon would never be a couple before the end of the summer. So, for my senior year I will be a cheerleader. But at least it will look good on my college papers. And, in that bet I must do anything she want me to do. What about you what did the two of you do?" I said. "I just have to ask have you ever won one of your bets before. And to answer your question we did what we usually do. You know fishing, going on a hike and just talking to each other." He said. "no not even one. But I must go all my friends are here and I really have to try and call mom before someone comes up and gets me." I said. "ok but we will see you in two hours and if your mother answers please tell her that we miss her." He said. "yeah sure I will. Bye loves the two of you." I said. "bye love you too and your brother says bye to and that he loves you." He said and hung up. After that I tried to call my mom, but she didn't pick up. But I didn't think that she would. This time of the year is hard on all of us. The thing is that it has been almost exactly ten years seems my dad left us and my mom usually goes away for this part of the year to either find him or go away and just think. She still to this day believes that its her fault that he left us. She has never told us what she is doing or where she is going or when she is going, she just packs her stuff and leaves a note for us to read. As I was thinking about everything about that faithful night, I didn't even realise that I was crying or that I was not alone anymore. "are you thinking about your mother again." Said Izzy. I couldn't bring myself to even answered that, so I just nodded. "oh, sweetheart you have nothing to worry about I am sure that she will be back next week. Being her happy self again. Do you want me to hold you until you are ready to come back down?" She said. And I nodded again. I haven't told all my friends the whole story yet. but I have told both Izzy and Simon and so they both know why my mom is away all the summer.

We sat up in my room for about five more minutes until I was ready to go down and face the people. "I am ready." I said to Izzy and she nodded and said "good because I am starving. And I made them all to wait for us to come back down. Let's go." She took my hand and dragged me downstairs towards the kitchen. Before we stepped inside the kitchen I said, "do I look okay." She nodded and said, "yes they won't see a thing". After that we both walked inside the kitchen and Simon said "what took you guys so long. We are all starving, and Izzy told us that she would kill us if we would start eating without you guys." I looked over to Izzy and she smiled to me. "well isn't there a thing you should do Jace and you too biscuit." Said magnus I looked over too Jace and he looked at me and walked over to me and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "thank you for inviting us to your house. Even though you didn't have a choice. And, I think we should sit down and eat now." Said Jace.

We all sat down and was eating in silence until Alec said, "hey I have an idea of what we could talk about, so I don't have to die in this silence." "sure, about what." I said hopping it would be about something nice and not about my relationship. "how are the two of you going to be able to convince the rest of the school that you are really dating. And, when are the cheer auditions happening Izzy? I have heard that you might get a new girl this year that is sitting at this very table." Said Alec. "wait who… oh wait I know who." Said Simon. I glared at him, but I don't think he saw. "I honestly don't know who you are talking about, but I can tell you that it is not me. But it can't be clary over there. She would never join it. Well maybe if she got paid or lost a bet to Izzy." Said Maia. and the she began to laugh as she started to realize what had happened. "fine I lost a bet yet again to Izzy and this time I have join the cheer squad. And therefore, I don't want to make any more bets with her again." I said hopping that it would stop Maia from laughing but it only made the rest of the group to laugh

They all laughed until I heard a knock on the door, so I stood up and walked over to the door and open it. "I thought you said that it would take at least two hours." I said and hugged my brother. "I lied we were only a half hour away when you called, we wanted to surprise you." Said Jonathan. "where is Luke." I said. "he is at the car getting our luggage. I am going to help him I just wanted to say hello to you. Are the guys still here?" he said. I nodded and said "yes they are but there are all in the kitchen laughing about the fact that I am going to be a cheerleader. But only because I lost a bet." I could see that he was going to lose it. So, I walked back inside. But I left the door open. I walked over to the kitchen and saw that they had finally stopped laughing. So, I said "my brother and Luke are back so if you could please help them, I would be happy. I need to speak with Maia and Izzy." I said and all the guys stood up and walked out. But before Jace walked out he hugged me and Whispered in my ear "I bet you will look really hot in the cheerleading outfit." I could feel my cheek heating up and I was probably red.

I walked upstairs with the girls right behind me. When we arrived inside my room I said "how am I going to be able to be a cheerleader and try to make all of our classmates believe that me and Jace are dating. This year will be hell." "don't worry about it we will be there for you and support you every step of the way. Because what else are friends for. And if any of those bitches say something bad just come find us and we will take care of it not that you will need it. And you will kill it at being a cheerleader me and the girl will make sure of it." Said Izzy and I don't think I agree with that statement. And I was about to disagree, but Maia got ahead of me and said "and don't come with that crap that you won't be good at it. I have seen your dance moves and there are not half bad. And you need to get out of your shell. Or box or whatever you are stuck inside. And don't give us that look like you are not worth a single dime. People like you and they will continue to like you after this is over." "thanks Maia but I am not sure I agree with anything you have said. I don't have any rhythm in my body and when I dance, I look like a cow on ice." I said. They both tried there best not to laugh at this statement. But I didn't last long before the two of them was laughing. I heard a knock on my door, so I went to get it. And outside was Luke "hey Luke what can I help you with." I said. "well me and the boys are wondering if you would like to join us for some games or movies. And what are those to doing." Luke answered. "oh, I said that I looked like a cow on ice when I dance and apparently that is hilarious in their opinion. But I would love to I don't know about those two." I said. And both Izzy and Maia had stopped laughing. "what are you guys talking about?" asked Izzy and Maia nodded. "well Luke and the guys are wondering if we would like to join them for some games or movies. I said yes." I answered. "sure, that sound fun." Maia said. "fine but we are going shopping tomorrow for some new school clothes and some party wear." Izzy said. "great we thought we would start with a game of monopoly but in a team kind of way because we are way too many people to play normally." Said Luke. He walked away from my room and down the stairs. And we followed him close behind.

"so here are the rules" started Alec when me, Luke, Izzy and Maia walked into the kitchen and sat down. "first the teams are not negotiable, and I have chosen the teams. first up is Maia and Izzy. Second is magnus and Jon. And third is Jace and Clary. And lastly we have Simon and Luke and I will be the bank." Alec continued.

We played that game for a good hour and a half until me and Jace won. the other keep saying that we are cheating. But I think that we are just a particularly good team. I even gave him a hug after we won.


End file.
